Time and Again: Forsaken Memories
by MeemoUchiha
Summary: By some weird chance, Naruto finds himself flung back in time to the time of his parents. He struggles with himself. Should he begin anew, or forever live as a shell of his former self? Sometimes, one's greatest enemy is themselves. NaruMikoto, MinaKushi. AU
1. Prologue

**Hello everyone! This is my second attempt at a fanfic! Now, I've given some time and consideration into how I want this story to be. Although I'm still at an impasse, I guess I'll just let you guys see what I have and plan ahead using your feedback. It'll be another time-travel story with close to the same beginning of my other story, _Tears of a Savior._**

**Well anyways here is the prologue**.

* * *

><p>It seems that there can't ever be true peace. The cycle of hatred is not something that can be broken, no matter how long a person seeks to end it, to how badly they wish to do so. The so called "Child of Prophecy" was slowly beginning to finally realize this. Gone was the naïve boy who dreamt of bringing Sasuke back. The boy who thought he could fix everything, who could <em>save<em> everyone. His peaceful, quiet, sheltered life was all a illusion. From the academy days where he met all of his precious people, to his last and final battle against the resurrected Uchiha Lord, Uchiha Madara(**1**). He believed that he could overcome all of his enemies and demons by never giving up... What a fool he was.

As one blood-stained and gravely injured Uzumaki Naruto now lies in the mud created by the crying sky, he could physically feel that his life was coming to an end and then the reality that there wasn't going to be any kind sort of miracle, kicked in like a kick to the face. It was all the real deal.

"Kuso(damn)!" screamed the broken naruto. Everybody he vowed to protect... they're gone! It's his fault for not training harder, for not-. On second thought, he began to question his musings. Why in the world should he put this burden on himself? Then realization dawned on him. He had been doing this to himself all along...

'Throughout my whole life, I've been indirectly _hurting_ myself. Carrying everyone else's burdens and heartaches, and for what? Nothing. Absolutely fucking nothing.' He suddenly blinked as a loud rumble of thunder brought him out of his musings. Straining his sore and protesting body, he managed to sit up in a meditative position.

Gazing in surprise at the calm and untouched sea of trees around him, Naruto almost fainted. This area should be a wasteland. The memories of the past 24 hours kicked in. His last attack against that bastard Madara seemed to end the war. But it could hardly be considered a victory. For one, who had even survived on his side? The United Shinobi Alliance(**2**) fought with valor and determination. They fought for survival. For their brethren. Although they fought well, in time they were on their last legs. It wasn't as if their efforts were in vain, as the other side had also suffered massive casualties in the form of humanoid zetsu clones.

Obito(**3**) had been a pawn for Madara this whole time. Naruto could clearly and vividly remember the petrified look on his sensei's face. It made him shiver. Somewhere during the battle, Obito had been seriously injured. But he was now on their side. Naruto had gotten him to see the mistake he had made, and the weight of all the sins he had sinned in his melancholy existence. As Madara gathered up all, and by all, I mean **all **of the juubi's(**4**) chakra into a enormous bijuu dama(**5**), our blonde hero created a massive rasenshuriken formed with the power of his companions and the 9 bijuu(**6**). As both powers launched towards each other, the alliance could only watch with baited breath.

However, the weird thing is, that's all he could remember before blacking out. Panic soon covered his already bruised face, he took note with alarm the he didn't hear a single sound from kurama(**7**). With his furry friend and partner in mind, Naruto delved into his mindscape(**8**). The murky water, as always, reached his knees. To his relief, kurama seemed to just be out cold.

'Phew, figures. We both used so much chakra, that I'm surprised I didn't explode.' Naruto chuckled to himself.

Realizing he was still in unidentified territory, Naruto stood up to his full height, albeit wobbly and with a great deal of effort. He tensed as he could feel two chakra signatures come into the same clearing he was. But, they both were familiar. One, the smaller one, was incredibly familiar to him, while the other was one that he knew belonged to only one person. He paled.

Turning around slowly, he met the sight of a teenage Kakashi and a blonde haired man that looked almost painfully like Naruto. His father, Namikaze Minato(**9**).

As he and the other two shinobi made eye contact, he made a break for the trees, aiming to escape. He managed to get really close to konoha, with the only kakashi in hot pursuit. Although he laughed at the fact that though he was hurt and tired, he could outrun this younger kakashi. Although, he could sense Minato hadn't moved an inch. This managed to greatly confuse Naruto. As he could faintly make out the outline of the massive gates of konoha, he rushed with renewed vigor.

Then, suddenly the hairs on the back of his neck seemed to stand. His sixth sense was screaming at him to duck, but feeling the fatigue form earlier couldn't move his body fast enough. As the last thing he saw was Minato's serious yet curious eyes before falling into blissful darkness.

**There goes the prologue everyone! I really plan on making this story epic in length :). I also plan to make the chapters pretty long. As you can tell, this is also a time-travel fic.**

**God, I freaking love them. However, if this them of story does not interest you, then simply put, don't read it. Thank you.**

**As for potential pairings, Obviously MinaKushi, and also, I might make it a NaruMikoto. What do you guys think? Awesome right?! If you have any other suggestions, put them in your, hopefully long and awesome reviews. If need be, I might make a poll to see who end up with with Naruto :P.**

**Seriously, review review review. As an writer, I really rely on feedback to know how I'm doing. This was slightly a problem with my other fic, but hopefully this one will catch your attention. Trust me, your review would truly make me happy.**

**Here is the Index:**

**(1): Uchiha Madara is said to be the father and greatest leader of the Uchiha clan. He was one of the founders of Konohagakure no Sato(hidden lead village.) and the only person said to be able to go head to head against the first Hokage, Hashirama Senju.**

**(2): The United Shinobi Alliance was the combination of powers and military force between the 5 great villages, konoha, Iwa, Kiri, Kumo, and Suna.**

**(3): Obito is of the Uchiha clan and was on the same squad as Hatake Kakashi and Nohora Rin under Namikaze Minato's wing. He saves Kakashi from certain death, instead taking the blow and sealing his fate. However. He is revived by Uchiha Madara and tainted by the man's vices.**

**(4): The Juubi is the mass of Chakra that the Sage of six paths divided into 9 parts and then sealed into the moon.**

**(5): The Bijuu Dama or menacing ball is a tailed beasts most powerful technique. It condenses negative and positive chakra into a balanced ratio that become extremely dangerous.**

**(6): The Bijuu are the 9 tailed beasts that were created from the division of the Juubi. They rank in strength according to the tails they have. Like how shikaku, the ichibii, has the least chakra to how Kurama, the Kyuubi, has a near infinite mass of chakra.**

**(7): Kurama is the actual name of the Kyuubi no youko.**

**(8): The mindscape is the inner part of the mind where mainly a container of the tailed beasts are able to enter at will.**

**(9): Namikaze Minato is the Yondaime Hokage, or fourth fire shadow. He is said to be the greatest shinobi ever produced from konoha. It was said he was unbeatable. His speed was unfathomable, as he is able to disappear in a bright golden flash. He is also a Seals Master and the only one of a handful of shinobi to garner the SS RANK in bingo books. He is the husband of Uzumaki Kushina and the Father of Uzumaki Naruto.**

**With regards,**

**meemoUchiha**


	2. Chapter 1: The Blonde Enigma

Hey guys! I really wanted to update this story as soon as possible. Although, it's still really new, I have so many amazing plans for it that I can't quell my excitement. Sadly, this will be a pretty short chapter, but they'll get longer as I go.

The reason for this is that I'm still relatively new to the concept of writing a successful fanfiction. My other story has been getting great reviews and critiques, yet the only major problem most have with it, is that the chapters are pretty short. So I'll try to fix that as I go with this fanfic.

Also, I will reply to reviews in the next chapter. No one will be left out!

Thanks for understanding!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of it's characters. Trust me, if I did, there wouldn't be so many damn filler. **

Chapter 1: The Blonde Enigma

The atmosphere in the room was heavy. Dauntingly so, if you asked Namikaze Minato. It didn't have many accessories or furniture besides a bed and toilet. It's not surprising, as the room was a prison cell. He looked at the only other person in the room. A blonde teenager that he and Kakashi had found not that far from the village gates. It was a surprising turn of events, that's for sure. But something was bothering him. It was a nagging feeling at the back of his mind, and he didn't like it.

Now, he wasn't a man of excuses or half-truths. He was all about analyzing the situation, and then eliminating the problem. But this boy he had captured had something about him that screamed 'DANGEROUS.' Minato had seen it. The look in his eyes when he they had stumbled upon him in the forest, recognition, surprise, hurt, confusion, anger. His eyes looked hardened and sharp.

**Flashback, Minato POV**

As I had finished writing the mission report, I couldn't help but notice how volatile the weather had become. Mother Nature must be in a bad mood. Putting the aforementioned scroll into one of my jounin vest pockets, I then picked up my travel bag and caught up with my only remaining student, Kakashi.

"There you are Sensei! Dear god, you took your sweet time." Kakashi seemed to chuckle at his own joke for a bit, obviously finding it amusing. While I simply rolled my eyes. It was a peaceful moment. In a career that carries such a high risk for death, we rarely get the chance to fully live life to the fullest.

As we continue walking, my eyes flick over to Kakashi for a second. He seemed to notice, but took no note in it. 'I can tell he's slightly fatigued. But he's trying to hide it. Typical Kakashi!' I couldn't help from smirking a bit. Kakashi is like the little brother I never had. I've watched this boy grow into the young man he is today. Ever since the suicide of his father, the boy had grown cold and distant to the world. A stipulation created by the hole in his heart. Thus, hoping to avoid following his fathers footstep, he became a stickler for the rules.

'I can honestly say he's changed from his time under me on team 7.' He had always been exceptionally skilled, even as a 12 year old. Even to the point where he became a jounin. Although, he tried to push everybody away, Rin and Obito had still managed to slowly fill places in Kakashi's heart that I knew for a fact he thought were gone. Then _that _tragiceventhappened.

I had been called to another battlefield. Forced were spread thin and the food supply was rapidly diminishing. Just by looking at my comrades' faces, I could tell that morale was at an all time low.

As I had took on the whole platoon of enemy Iwa shinobi, Kakashi and the rest of my team were supposed to find any other Iwa ninjas that were stationed elsewhere. That was the mission that Obito died on...

I was distracted from my thoughts as a loud grumble of thunder was heard from the giant Cumulo Nimbus cloud. Deciding to travel a bit faster, I nudge Kakashi's side, hoping he understood the gesture. Thankfully, he did. As our walk turned into a sprint, I noticed a small clearing up ahead. But there was someone else in it. As we got closer, I could make out a human outline and blonde hair. As I finally made it into the clearing, the blonde haired shinobi made eye contact with Kakashi and I.

The boy looked like he was used as a training dummy for Tsunade. With giant gashes littering his body, and bruises that literally covered him from head to toe. The boy then made to get away. I could tell his movements were really sluggish and he was no where near top shape.

I made a hand signal to Kakashi, and then he bolted after the strange teenager. I had to take a minute and analyze this situation thoroughly. Taking a deep breath to relax myself, I begun my analyzation .

'This person... he has an uncanny resemblance to myself. And why does he have a konoha headband? I think I would've remembered a carbon-copy of myself running around. So why? Where did this shinobi come from? Although we're nearing the end of the war, it wouldn't be totally impossible for another village to have sent this kid here as a way to get information from the village. I mean seriously, making this kid look like me? Well, I guess I'll capture him and get information from him. I'll have to be cautious though.'

Grabbing one of my special made kunai, I honed in on the mark I put on Kakashi, and appeared not that far from the possible enemy ninja. We were already so close to the village gates! And I've decided enough is enough. Throwing my kunai at the imposter, I waited anxiously until it flew right by his head, and then appeared right next to him. Capitalizing on the situation, I gave him a chop on neck, rendering him unconscious.

**End Flashback **

Back in the cell, Naruto was just starting to regain consciousness. Opening his eyes slowly, he had to take a second for his eyes to adjust to the lighting. Once fully opened, he began to panic to himself.

How in the world was he face to face with his dead father? Why was his sensei, a fucking TEENAGER?! His mind raced with reasons as to what was happening to him, but he seemed to settle on one theory. He may be trapped in a genjutsu. And it was a sick one.

Having his dead father seeming alive and well. Having his sensei look like a teenager. He chalked it up to one man. 'Madara, you sick bastard.' He tried to sit up on his bed, but alarmingly found that he could not. Deciding it was futile, he let his body slump back down with a huff. Letting his cerulean eyes travel the room, he made eye contact with the other blond in the room. The look in his was strong and cautious. But then he spoke.

"What's your name? Who sent you?" The jounin asked. His was was sharp and to the point. Minato is a kind and warm person, he truly was. But knowing that his village depended on him, he couldn't take any chances with this person.

Naruto seemed to be in thought for a bit, before he answered. "My name is Uzumaki Naruto. And I only hold affiliation to Konohagakure no sato." Looking for any reactions from the man, he was not disappointed.

"Uzumaki...?" He seemed startled. Whatever he was expecting, this was not it. "Stop bluffing. The Uzumaki clan is extinct." While Minato knew Kushina is probably one of the only Uzumaki left, he obviously wouldn't let that information get slip to this person.

Naruto, seemingly studying the man, spoke once again. "How about this. I'll let you and only you, look into my memories. No one else. If you still deem me suspicious after that, then throw me away in your deepest level of jail. But understand this. If you do not honor my request of being the only one to view my memories, you will live to regret it."

Minato began thinking over this proposition. The pros overshadowed the cons, and with a curt nod, his decision was made. "Alright, Uzumaki Naruto, you have a deal. But the same goes for you. If you try anything suspicious, I will have to act accordingly."

Naruto simply rolled his eyes, but a smirk was visible on his features.


End file.
